


This Lovely Stick

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest 8
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcello has a lovely Dragon Cane. He calls it a "stick", but it does the same thing. These kinds of canes are the worst kind and actually CAN cause signifigant damage if used too much on someone. Angelo is mentioned quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Lovely Stick

Fandom: Dragon Quest 8  
Title: This Lovely Stick  
Type: Fanfic  
Word Count: 509  
Characters: Marcello  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Quest VIII  
Summary: Marcello has a lovely Dragon Cane. He calls it a "stick", but it does the same thing. These kinds of canes are the worst kind and actually CAN cause signifigant damage if used too much on someone. Angelo is mentioned quite a bit.

I am holding a stick in my hand. It's no ordinary stick; it is beautiful, off-white, and about an inch thick. I see dragons painted throughout the stick. No. I shouldn't call it a stick because it's not an accurate name. This stick is a cane, a lovely cane. A dense, hard cane.

I had this imported from a distant country and I smiled when I first saw it. I'm smiling now. It won't be helped. I swat it against my gloved hand and I lean back against my chair, squeezing my eyes shut, gritting my teeth. I smile. This pain is most exquisite. Without my gloves, it will be beyond wonderful.

I know where you've been, dear Angelo. I see you with women while you charm them into submission and you take their earrings for your own purposes. I know what else you take. I know the fights you cause, your lack of regard for marriage and other commitments. I know that you care nothing for how all of this affects me. I know you would not smile when I strike you. You won't be wearing clothing. You will be completely naked while I chain you in the center of the torture chamber.

You will not show fear, not at first. You'll try to quiet yourself to deny me satisfaction. Useless. I already have it because I know that I will always be able to take you. I know that you will cry out eventually. I know that tears will eventually fall down your beautiful face. I can hardly wait to use this on you. This is just for you. I have other canes that are used on juniors and they're made of rattan that is only slightly painful. Those sorts of canes leave some red marks on a good day. Not this cane. This sort of cane is special, just like you are special to me.

I can almost hear the sound. The lovely sound of thick wood against your lovely flesh. I can imagine the deep wounds it would cause. This sort of cane can leave scars that would last a lifetime. Did you know that? I doubt it, but you will know soon enough when I get through with you.

You will get into trouble again, like you always do. You will cross me, like you always do. You will say something foolish. You will still think that you can defy me and win. I love that about you, my dear Angelo. I am glad your will is strong. You will give me an excuse. You always do.

Yet somehow I know that this cane will remain unused except on myself. This sort of thing will remain a daydream, something to muse over. Everything I want to put you through will exist only in my own imagination. Still, this cane is beautiful, and I continue to smile while I study it. Maybe one day, all of my inhibitions will die and I will finally strike every single part of your beautiful body, mind and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo 2012. Kink is "Caning".


End file.
